


Live On

by TheGoodMadame



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Attempted Murder, Child Murder, F/M, Gang Violence, Gangs, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Shooting Guns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 23:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGoodMadame/pseuds/TheGoodMadame
Summary: Leah was a typical twenty-two year old when she was escorting her little sister to a One Direction concert. She never knew that taking her sister to a One Direction concert would change the course of her life and reveal some of her more darker secrets.





	1. Chapter 1

I was never the type of girl to be into One Direction so when my sister’s seventeenth birthday came around and she announced that she wanted to go to the One Direction concert coming to town I was less than thrilled. I had to keep reminding myself as I slipped into my One Direction tank top that this was the last night before her freedom was taken from her. My sister had been born with a development disorder that made her mentally only twelve years old and unable to care for herself and with my dad remarrying after my mom divorced him for cheating my new step-mom didn’t want my sister ruining her ‘perfect’ family. My dad stupidly agreed to send her to this institution that focused on helping those with these disorders and tomorrow morning would be when they came to get her. I needed to make tonight the most memorable night for her so that she never forgets we love her despite what that bitch said to her. I brushed my hair over my bruised eye to hide it from the rest of the world and slipped on my Aesthetic Perfection jacket that I custom painted with their logo and lyrics to their song The Dark Half. I could hear my sister being impatient downstairs and dad yelling at her for it which was my cue to hurry.

“Zee come on!” Zee was a nickname given to me by my sister when she couldn’t pronounce my name yet, but my real name was Leah. I flipped off the light to the upstairs bathroom and hurried down the steps to my sister. She was puny for her age, barely the size of a ten year old, so it was easy for me to scoop her up and head out the door. I headed out to the blue kia that my mother had given me for my eighteenth birthday and sat her inside the back on her booster seat. She hated that thing but none of us wanted to take chances with her when driving her around.

“Zee, why do I have to use this stupid thing?” I sighed and looked at her.

“You know why Sarah.” She huffed at me as I got in the driver side and put the key in the ignition. I backed away from the house. The concert hall was nearly an hour away from my house so I had stopped at a local gas station and got food from inside for my sister to snack on while we drove. I put my sister’s One Direction CD and let the music blare through the radio while I drove towards the hall. Upon arrival I helped my sister from the back and put her on my hip while I walked inside the concert hall. I looked down at my watch and realized we were almost thirty minutes early to the concert so we had a bit of down time. I fished out our backstage passes from the green Kings Island backpack I had on over my jacket and handed one to Sarah.

“Zee I’ve gotta potty!” I sighed and looked around for the restrooms. I spotted them across the hall and made my way over towards them with Sarah in my arms, I waited outside the restroom while Sarah used it. I felt someone tap on my shoulder and turned to come face-to-face with a drunk Harry Styles. He grabbed my hand and attempted to flirt with me but I pulled my hand away.

“Hello there love, I’m-” I held my hand up.

“Save it, I know who you are.” My voice was sour towards him. I hated Harry Styles more than anyone else in the world because of how he chose to play with people’s feelings.  

“Do you not like One Direction?” Harry was angry as he spoke with me. I knew I was pushing it but he was an idol and I doubted he would do anything to me with so many people staring.

“No, and I definitely don’t like you.”

“Then why the fuck are you here?” He hissed it at me as he stepped closer and slapped me hard across the face. I felt my temper rising as I held my cheek and reared my fist back, Harry didn’t have time to process what was happening as I punched him square in the nose. Harry yelled in pain as he gripped onto his nose and looked at me with anger.

“My little sister wanted to come see you for her birthday, but you’re such a dick I should just take her and leave.” Harry approached me again with his nose bleeding and I was prepared to hit him again when Zayn Malik came running up and got in between us.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry for his behavior. He’s been hitting the bottle one too many times.” I held my cheek as the stinging intensified. Zayn looked at me with concern as I turned away from him.

“Did Harry hit you?” I nodded, “Oh god, what can we do to make it up to you?”

“A full refund and a private meet and greet for my sister, I’ve invested almost four hundred dollars into this day and I don’t want that little shitbag to ruin it for my sister.” As if on cue Sarah ran from the bathroom and looked awestruck as her idols were in front of me. She was oblivious to the tension in the are as I looked at Harry with an expression of anger.

“You’ve got a deal. I’ll have someone escort you behind the stage.” Zayn motioned for a security guard who walked over without hesitation and guided us back behind the stage.

“Zee, this is so exciting! We get to meet them!” I nodded and smiled down at her happily despite the pain in my face. I lifted her onto my hip as we were escorted to where the boys stayed between shows and allowed to wait there until they were done.


	2. Chapter 2

I watched my sister carefully as she socialized with One Direction and smiled as they seemed to really like her. I looked up from my phone as I felt someone sit next to me and looked over to see Harry sitting near me and gradually getting closer. I started to feel agitated which my sister noticed because she came and sat in my lap and looked at Harry. I could see Harry getting angry and knowing what he did to me I wrapped my arms around Sarah to make sure no one laid a hand on her. Harry smirked and looked as though he had hatched a devious plan in his head.

“Are you sure she’s your sister and you’re not just some slut that got pregnant by a random man?” Harry smirked as he looked at me but that fell as I looked at him darkly. Before I could stop her Sarah slapped Harry across his face and looked at him with disgust. Harry grabbed Sarah and pushed her down to the ground where she hit her head on the expensive looking marble coffee table and fell to the floor with her head bleeding. I knew my sister was gone as the rest of One Direction hurried over to her and checked her pulse. Zayn shook his head and removed his jacket to lay over her face. I could control myself as I stood up from the couch and looked at Harry with a blank, numb expression. I stood over Harry and without thinking took the pocket knife from my pocket and looked at him.

Harry stood up from the couch and attempted to intimidate me but I looked down at his slightly shorter frame the same. Harry attempted to push me back but I barely moved as I reached up and punched him as hard as I could in his cheek. He was stunned as he processed the fact that a girl just punched him but as he looked back at me with hate I knew he had intent to either kill or injure severely. I didn’t fight back when he rammed his fist into my stomach and gasped for air left my lungs. I didn’t see a point in fighting as the last real reason for my life was now gone, I didn’t have much of a home-life and I didn’t have a job or family of my own. I sacrificed my life to stay home and care for my sister because the rest of my family didn’t want to help her due to her looking so much like my mother.

Harry grabbed the pocket knife and flipped it open before looking at me like he wanted to kill me. I silently pleaded that he would do it and save me the pain of living without my sister. Niall grabbed at the pocket knife, having his hand cut in the process, and looked at Harry like he had gone mad. I wanted to beg Niall to allow Harry to stab that blade into my neck, chest, wherever he saw fit but figured it was best to just remain quiet. Harry was angry having had the blade removed from his hand and punched me hard in the stomach once more causing me to double over but no sounds of pain were heard.

“Harry! That’s enough now, you killed one girl and you’re on the verge of another. You’re drinking has gone too far Harry and now we have to take this girl with us and hide a body because you can’t straighten yourself up!” I looked up at Liam. I knew immediately what he meant by ‘take this girl with us’ they were going to kidnap me so I wouldn’t squeal to the police, but I didn’t even like the police so I wouldn’t go to them even if I wanted to.

“We can’t just kidnap a girl Liam! We have to report this to the police as an accident and try to cover our bases.” Zayn seemed frantic. I coughed roughly trying to catch my breath.

“N-No...No police..” I looked up from behind long brown hair as Zayn’s head snapped towards me.

“We killed your sister we have to go to the police!” I shook my head.

“My father...he’s a police captain...they’re all a bunch of pigs..”

“Oh great even worse!” I weakly stood straight up and ignored Harry’s dirty looks from behind me.

“Liam is right...you have to take me with you..If my dad finds out what happened your reputation would come crashing down and you’d all get jail time for murder...” Zayn sighed as Liam nodded. I looked down at my sister and Zayn walked up behind me and tied my hands together tightly with a wife beater shirt. I didn’t fight back as my eyes stayed fixed on my sister’s body while Liam and Louis lifted it up off the ground. I mentally said my goodbyes as I was lead out to the tour bus through the back secretly by Zayn.


	3. Chapter 3

The tour bus stopped at what looked to be an old gas station so the boys and myself could be transferred to a normal car. I had been untied so if anyone were to see us it wouldn’t look like I was a kidnapped girl being taken by One Direction. I thought it was funny listening to the boys argue about what they could’ve done instead of taking me and hiding the body of a young girl. Harry didn’t seem to pay any mind to them as he downed a beer while watching the road pass by us in a flash. I jumped when Liam put his hand on my shoulder since I didn’t expect it but looked up at him. I knew he probably had some questions for me but I could see by his face he was unsure as to whether he should ask them or not. I looked him in the eyes and nodded an encouraging nod. I’m not sure why I was so calm around the boys since they had just killed my sister and kidnapped me, although in their defense I agreed to it, but I felt comfortable around all of them except Harry. Harry wanted to hurt me, no kill me, and he would the second he got the chance if none of the boys were watching him.

“What’s your name?” I chuckled quietly to myself leaving Liam looking at me confused.

“Call me, Zee.” I didn’t want them to know my real name yet, so I would only tell them if necessary and right now it was not necessary.

“That can’t be your real name.” Niall piped up.

“It’s not, but it’s the one I use and the only one I like to go by.” The boys nodded.

“Where’d you get that stupid name from anyways?” Harry asked. He was obviously attempting to hide his anger but he wasn’t doing a very good job at it.

“It’s what my sister called me because she couldn't pronounce my real name. I’d like to hold onto something from my sister if it’s alright with you jackass.” The other boys flinched at mine and Harry’s voices but we hated each other and that wasn’t going to change as far as I’m concerned.

“Anyways, Zee, tell us more about your sister.” I looked at Zayn with a glare. They were talking like they hadn’t just caused her death and this was some stupid twenty questions party. I knew I was only becoming angry because of Harry butting in so I tried to calm myself down before responding.

“My little sister’s name was Sarah and today was her seventeenth birthday. She was born with a development issue that made her mental age only twelve years old so she always needed a caretaker. Tomorrow she was supposed to be taken away to an institution that specializes in developmental disabilities because my father was re-marrying and my step-mother didn’t want a ‘retarded’ kid to ruin her family. I couldn’t save my sister because I sacrificed my life to care for her at my father’s home. I dropped out of college, broke up with my fiance, and even had to move back in with my father to care for her. Sarah was my life and each time she questioned me I would lie to her because I didn’t want her to know that she was the reason I gave up everything...” I looked down at my lap as I talked about my sister. Liam wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me over to him in a hug. I used my hair to hide the tears that I couldn’t stop from falling and did my best not to make any sounds. I didn’t want to seem weak because I needed to protect myself from Harry at this point.

“We’re here Zee.” I nodded not looking up from behind my hair and allowed Liam to help me inside what I assumed to be their temporary home.

“Uhm Zee...” I looked up at Niall as he rubbed the back of his head.

“None of our rooms have space for you to sleep except Harry’s room. We don’t want to stick you with him but we kind of have no choice since you have to stay with one of us.” I nodded and looked back down at the floor. I knew if I spoke I would burst with the tears that I was holding back. Harry grabbed me by the arm with as much force as he could muster and looked at the boys with hate. He drug me off towards what I assumed to be his room causing me to stumble and not be able to keep my balance. I fell just short of his door which made him yank me up from the floor and push me into his room. He slammed the door as he walked over to his closet and pulled out four pairs of handcuffs that I assumed he normally used for pleasure. Harry grabbed my arm and roughly pinned it behind my back with the other one before putting the handcuffs on my wrists. I fought him the best that I could before he slapped the handcuffs onto my ankles and tightened them as tight as possible to the point my ankles hurt to even move. He pulled off my plain white Nike sneakers along with my socks and threw them off to the side. I was completely at his mercy and he knew it just as much as I did.

Harry grabbed me by the throat and lifted me off of the ground while grinning. I could smell the alcohol radiating off of him as he held me close to his face so he’d been drinking all day long. I struggled in his hands as he started putting pressure on my neck and choking me slightly. None of the other boys could hear us this far down from the living room so they had no idea that I was being strangled in Harry’s bedroom.

I gasped as Harry started putting all of his force onto my neck restricting my oxygen flow completely. I tried to get my hands out of the handcuffs so I could pull his hand away but it was no use. I was going to die by Harry Styles and I couldn’t do anything about it at this point. I let out a small gasp before closing my eyes accepting the fate that was sure to come. Spots started dancing around my eyes and everything seemed to be far away as my eyes fully closed and I passed out in Harry’s hand.


	4. Chapter 4

I looked down at the girl as I dropped her onto the floor, I wanted this girl that was below me to die because she broke my heart. I placed my foot over her throat and started pressing down onto her throat to crush it, I laughed as her face twisted in pain even in her unconscious state. The door behind me opened and Niall walked in about to talk until he saw what was happening. Niall grabbed my arm and attempted to pull me away from her but I wouldn’t move. She was going to die and I was not going to let anyone else stand in my way. I looked back at Niall and shoved him from my room before slamming the door hard on his ankle that was still in the door. I heard a crack come from his ankle and he cried out in pain from the hallway. I watched from the corner of my eye as Niall stood weakly and limped his way over to me. He shoved all his body weight onto me which made me stumble off of Nicole. I growled because no one could understand why I was so damned angry at this woman since she broke my heart and not theirs.

“Why won’t you let me kill Nicole, Niall?!” Niall fell down to his knees as he looked down at Nicole.

“Because Harry this isn’t Nicole!” I blinked. My heart was racing as I looked down at the two people in front of me. The girl started changing in front of me as I was slowly sobering up at the news. This wasn’t Nicole down on the floor, no I remember her now, I killed her sister back at our concert. The color drained from my face as I looked down at her in horror now snapped from my drunken rage. Niall fished inside her pockets and found a small wallet that looked pretty worn down, it was one of our wallets bought from a merch shop that’s at every show. He opened it to find her ID and showed it to me.

“Leah Carmichael... No this can't be true! This was Nicole just a minute ago!”

“Harry, you’ve been bottling up all the anger and resentment towards her for so long that you took it out on anyone that looked remotely close to Nicole. You were never hurting Nicole but you were hurting Leah.” I dropped down to my knees next to Leah and touched her face to prove to myself that this was real. I moved her hair from her face and saw a big black eye that was hidden behind her hair, I knew I hadn’t done that as it appeared to be really old but it did tell me that Leah had it rough as it was. I felt her neck and didn’t feel a pulse coming from her body and quickly fished out the handcuff keys. I unlocked her from her bindings and started performing CPR on her hoping that maybe I can save her; Niall got the picture and helped me since I wasn’t entirely sure what to do.

I sat back relieved when I heard a small gasp for air come from her. I stepped back from her as she started to wake up since I didn’t think she’d want to see my face after I had almost killed her. Niall helped her sit up and laid her against his body as he rubbed her throat, I could already see the bruises on her neck forming as she struggled to start breathing once more. I slowly approached her and grabbed her hand gently. She flinched as she noticed it was me but didn’t make a move to pull away but watched me carefully. Niall gently handed her to me and I looked down at her fear filled eyes. Niall tried to stand up only to fall back to his knees yelling in pain, I laid Leah in my bed and helped Niall stand up off the floor. I walked him into the living room where the other boys had been oblivious to what was going on because of their video games. When Liam saw me helping a limping Niall into the room he immediately shut off the game and took him from my hands.

“What happened?” I tapped my fingers together unsure of how to explain what had happened to him.

“Harry nearly strangled Zee to death and broke my ankle with his door when I was trying to help her. The boys looked at me with a hate I knew I deserved as I walked over and stood in front of them.

“I know I deserve the looks you all are giving me and I now know that my drinking has gotten out of hand. I was so angry and drunk that I took all my anger out on that girl because she looked like Nicole. And because of my actions I’m choosing to leave One Direction since right now I’m only causing you all problems.” The boys looked at me with surprised as I made my announcement.

“When you guys leave for you tour in a few days I will be staying behind. I’ll be staying here with Zee because I want to fix what I did to her in any way that I can.” They nodded and Liam walked over to me. He placed his hand on my shoulder and looked at me in the eyes with a serious expression on his face.

“If we come back and there’s any wounds or bruises on her body, I promise you that I’ll give you the same ones but worse.” I was taken back by the hostility in Liam’s voice but I understood his anger with me. I didn’t know if I could honestly do this by myself but I knew I was going to sure as hell try, the next few days were going to be hell as I suffered from the withdrawals of quitting drinking cold turkey.


	5. Chapter 5

The boys had been gone for almost a week now which left just Harry and I in the house. I still held doubts about being alone with Harry but I could see that he was definitely trying. He constantly checked on me and made sure to put distance between us unless I said it was okay which was nice, but also made me feel alone. I understood why Harry was keeping his distance since he was suffering from hardcore withdrawals without alcohol going through his system and there was no telling what he would do should he get angry, but I wanted company. I was trying so hard to mourn the loss of my sister but I wasn’t sad, I was happy for her because should she have lived she would’ve been isolated from us which would’ve made her miserable. I remember the long nights of listening to her cry and beg to our father to let her stay home with us but he would always say no, Sarah would then run to me and beg me to help her but I couldn’t. I couldn’t change our dads mind and I couldn’t take care of her on my own which left me feeling guilty. Her dying set her free from her own suffering and there wasn’t anything I would change about that except joining her in that afterlife.

I was snapped from my thoughts by a rough knock on the door. I thought about who it could be as I walked up to the door and peeked out. On the other side of the door was a beautiful woman with striking black hair and beautiful emerald eyes, I was hesitant to open door but decided to anyways. The woman looked surprised to see me standing there looking at her and cleared her throat.

“I heard Harry wasn’t joining this year's tour so I thought I would stop by and see if he’s okay, is he home?” I nodded and held up one finger.

“Harry!” I heard a grunt as he opened his door and made his way to me. He froze as he joined me at his side and looked out at the woman. She smirked as she looked back at him and I realized that I had made a big mistake because this was the girl he nearly killed me over.

Harry balled up his fists and growled at the girl, “what do you want Nicole?”

“Oh nothing really, there’s been some rumors floating around that you guys kidnapped a girl. In fact, that looks like her right there and where’s the other one? The missing reports say that there were two that disappeared at your concert.” I could clearly see the anger rising from Harry as she purposely messed with him. I stepped in front of Harry and looked at her with a glare.

“Lemme clear a few things up real quick. A, I am not being held hostage and have not been kidnapped. B, I’m Harry’s new girlfriend that’s picking up the pieces you left behind. And last but not least, C, you have no business being here anymore as you were the one that left him, so do that again and scram bitch.” I slammed the door on her face and looked up at Harry. I wasn’t sure why I defended a murderer and abuser but I knew it was something I needed to do.

I turned to look at Harry and could see that he was clearly angry with me. I sighed as I headed for his room which seemed to be the place he felt most comfortable hurting me and sat on his bed as he walked in. I closed my eyes as I felt his hand make contact with my face and held back tears I so badly wanted to allow to fall. Harry lifted me up off the bed by grabbing my throat and instantly thoughts went back to when he first did this to me. I grabbed his hand this time not allowing him the upper hand and looked at him sternly.

“Harry, remember what Liam told you. I don’t want you to be hurt by Liam when they return and see new bruises.” Harry seemed to snap from his senses as he dropped me and distanced himself from me. I left his room and went straight to Liam’s room where I had made myself comfortable. I would give Harry his space and let him come to me when he felt he wanted/needed to but until then I would rest. Hopefully the boys would be returning within the next couple weeks and all would be peaceful. I laid in Liam’s bed and sighed as I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to a pitch black room when I felt someone crawl into bed with me. I couldn’t see much, and I didn’t need to, because none of the boys were home but Harry. I tried to ignore him and fall back to sleep as he wasn’t doing anything to me but I heard sobs as I tried to rest. I moved slowly and turned on the bedside lamp before sitting up which made Harry flinch and get up out of bed. I grabbed him by the arm and shook my head as he got up to leave. He sat down on the bed beside me and looked at me with puffy, tear-stained eyes. I reached over and gently wiped away tears from his cheeks then tugged him down so he was in my lap looking up at me. I rubbed his head and let him sob into my lap before finally asking questions.

“I’m sorry, Leah. I didn't mean to disturb your sleep.” I shook my head.

“Don’t worry about that, what’s wrong Harry?” He looked nervous before finally sighing as he got the courage to speak.

“I’m scared Leah, Nicole suspects something and I’m sure a lot of people do at this point. What if they find out the truth that I’m a monster that forced my friends to clean up behind me? I know what I did was evil but if someone finds out everyone else goes down with me.” I leaned down and laced my lips to his cheek softly before pulling away and looking down at him.

I smiled sadly as I thought about what Harry had said. I loved the rest of the boys but with me here every one of them is in danger. If the wrong person sees me here and catches a picture of me then every one of them can go down for murder and kidnapping which scares the hell out of me. Harry sat up from my lap and looked at me with confusion as I forced a fake smile as I took his hand.

“No one will find out what happened. I promise that you and everyone else will be fine as long as no one catches me in any of the windows. Does this place have a basement?” Harry nodded.

“Can you show me?” He nodded again and we stood up from the bed. I held onto Harry’s hand as he lead me to a door down the hall from his room and opened it. He guided me down the steps into the basement which was as barren and grey as I had expected. I looked around and was pleased to find that there wasn’t any windows or door aside from the entrance that someone could see me down here.

I turned to face Harry, “Harry, in order to avoid someone finding out about me I need to sleep and stay down here. Otherwise we risk paparazzi seeing me through the windows and we can’t have that happening. I’ll also have to cut and dye my hair so no one could recognize me if they do see me on accident.”

“Leah, why are you protecting me after everything that I’ve done?” I smiled sadly at him.

“My sister wouldn’t want anything happening to her idols.” I started walking upstairs with Harry following but stopped when I heard someone walking around upstairs. It was too heavy to be one of the boys so I ushered Harry back down the steps and pulled him under them as they walked to the basement door. The door opened and someone began walking down the steps with heavy thuds. I slipped from around Harry and stepped out into the open where this person would see me.

“What are you doing here, Leah?” I froze.

“Michael…I-I..” He had a gun in his hand and I frowned at him.

“What are you doing with that gun, Michael?” He put the gun behind him as he approached me, I took a few steps back as he frowned.

“I’m only here for One Direction then we can go home and let everyone know that you’re okay. They’ve been worried sick about you.”

I shook my head, “No they haven’t and neither have you. I’ve been watching the news Michael and not once has anyone mentioned my disappearance. They don’t give a damn what happened to me so what’s the real reason you’re here? And how the hell did you find this place?”

“Finding this place was a simple internet search. As for why I’m here, well that’s simple, I’m here to take you and your sister home so I can rekindle my relationship with your new step-mother.” I felt sick to my stomach hearing this. When I was still in a relationship with him I had suspected he was cheating on me but to hear that it was with my step-mother was sickening.

“Oh, and Leah, your dad passed away four days ago. He was killed in the line of duty after having found out about your disappearance.” My heart dropped. Harry came out from under the stairs and looked at Michael angrily as he stood in front of me protectively. Michael started walking towards us and pulled out his gun which he kept pointed at Harry. I saw his finger twitch and immediately pushed Harry out of the way as he fired the gun. I screamed out in pain as the bullet entered my right shoulder but pushed the pain to the back of my mind as I grabbed at the gun. Michael tried to shoot it once again but this time it entered into the wall behind us. I ripped the gun from his hand and pointed it at him without hesitating. He held his hands up to surrender as I held the gun in his face but I didn’t care as I pulled the trigger and shot him point blank execution style.

I dropped the gun and held onto my right shoulder as the adrenaline drained away. Harry rushed to my side as I started shaking and dropped down onto my knees. He wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up as we rushed to his bedroom.

“We have to get you to the hospital Leah!” I shook my head no and looked up at him as he sat me down on the bed.

“I need you to find me tweezers, gauze, a needle, thread, a lighter, and the sharpest knife you can find.” He nodded hesitantly but ran off to gather the materials I requested. He returned shortly after with everything I asked for and watched me carefully. I used the knife to carefully cut off my shirt to reveal the bullet wound so I could removed the bullet. I held the knife in my right hand and used my left to strike the lighter and heat up the knife to sterilize it followed by cutting open my wound. I yelled in pain as I carefully stuck my finger into the wound to find the bullet and was pleased to find that the bullet didn’t go very deep into my skin. I looked at Harry as I started to get dizzy from blood loss.

“Harry I need you to take the tweezers and pull out the bullet.” He nodded despite his uncertainty.

He took the tweezers from my hand and reached into the wound to remove the bullet. It took him a few times to finally get the bullet out but once he did I threaded a needle and handed it to him. He closed his eyes as I led his hand to the hole and pushed the needle through my flesh. I yelled in pain but bit onto my lip as he quickly sewed my wound shut. I pressed the gauze to my wound to soak up some of the blood as I started getting dizzy. Harry helped me lay back as I closed my eyes.

“Thank you, Leah..” I nodded softly as I started to fall asleep in Harry’s bed.


	7. Chapter 7

I woke up to my head pounding from people arguing in the room with me. I groaned which made the arguments cease and sat up holding my head. Harry was the first to my side as I opened my eyes and looked around. I thought back to what happened down in the basement and realized that it wasn’t a dream. I had killed my ex-fiance while protecting the man who killed my sister and kidnapped me. I was starting to think my mental health might be going down the drain.

“Leah, are you alright?” I looked up to see Liam staring back at me with concern. They boys weren’t supposed to be back yet, oh god how long did I sleep?

My throat was dry so I couldn’t form the words I wanted to say. I motioned to Harry for a drink and looked at him with a pleading expression which he returned with a smile. He left to go get something to drink from the kitchen and returned rather quickly. I took a drink of what I assumed to be fruit punch and relished in the cool feeling of the drink hydrating my throat. I coughed as I chugged the drink down and looked up as the rest of One Direction joined us in what I assumed to be Harry’s bedroom.

“Despite having a bullet wound in my shoulder that burns like a motherfucker I’m fine. How long was I asleep?” Harry sat down on the bed with me and took my hand in yours.

“You were asleep for almost a week love. The boys just got home last night shortly after you passed out. They heard the gunshots as they were pulling up so they rushed in. But Leah, who was that man? How the hell did he know who you were?”

“He was my fiance Michael, I broke it off with him using my sister as an excuse but in all reality I suspected him of cheating on me. Harry, have you checked if my dad is really dead?” Harry handed me a newspaper and I looked down at the headline with tears in my eyes “Local Hero Slain in The Rampage of a Madman” I couldn’t hold the tears back anymore and started crying. Harry wrapped his arms around me and pulled me over to him gently.

“I’m so sorry Leah... “ I felt tears on my back and realized that Harry was trying not to cry but was failing. I reached up and wiped his tears away from his eyes and looked at him sadly. This time it was my time to hold Harry as he released all the tears he’d been holding back since I was shot. I looked up at Liam and they all got the picture that they needed to leave for now. Harry sobbed into my chest and I felt horrible despite everything that he had done to me he was still just a child on the inside.

“Harry I need to leave here. Do you remember what we talked about before I was shot? Because that’s the reason I need to leave. I thought I would be safe moving into the basement of this house but there’s gonna be those psychos like Michael who will break in and eventually someone is going to see me. And if they see me you all go down for kidnapping and murder, I don’t think you want that.” Harry shook his head as he sat up straight wiping his tears.

“We have a tour scheduled to begin in England soon so we can go with the boys and go to to one of our homes over there. I think I’m gonna take a hiatus from One Direction for a while until I get myself back in check as I don’t think I’m fully free of my outbursts yet.” I found myself staring at Harry's lips as he talked and I wanted to kiss him. I didn't know what I was thinking but I needed to get that kiss.

I nodded and closed the gap between Harry and I with a kiss. I pulled away with a feeling of shock overtaking my body after what I had just done. Harry looked equally surprised but placed his lips to mine once again, I hate to sound stereotypical but in that moment I really did feel a spark between us. I moved my lips in sync with his and smiled into our kiss. I wasn’t sure if it was stockholm syndrome or just my brain working against me but I was beginning to think I was falling for Harry Styles, my most hated One Direction member.

“Leah, I don’t know where that came from, but I really enjoyed it. I think I like you Leah and I have no place to after what I’ve done to you and the fact that I got you shot, but would you consider being my girlfriend? You can say no and nothing will change but it can’t hurt to explore our chemistry.”

I thought on it before deciding on my answer. I would be spending a lot of time with this man and it doesn’t hurt to explore the possibility of a relationship, we could never go public with it because of my sister, but I wouldn’t mind that. I looked at Harry who seemed eager for answer and nodded.

“Yeah, it couldn’t hurt. We can’t ever go public because of what happened with my sister but I don’t think I mind that.” Harry kissed me again a little gentler this time.

“I would say we should tell the boys, but they can’t ever stop eavesdropping.” I chuckled but the movement hurt my chest causing me to hold my chest. Harry rubbed my back in a comforting manner and the door opened to all the boys standing in the doorway. They were smiling ear-to-ear as they walked inside our room and jumped onto the bed.

“I think this will be a good thing because you both need something like this right now.” Liam said.

I nodded in agreement before Harry pulled me into his lap gently. I smiled in contentment as we made room for the boys to relax. A thought crept it’s way into my mind as I thought back to killing Michael.

“I hate to be a debbie downer but what happened to Michael's body?” Zayn looked over at me.

“Oh, we buried him. Same place we had buried your little sister so no one is going to find them anytime soon.” I nodded after having gotten my answer.

“Let's have a movie night because I really need my mind off the fact that I murdered someone I loved.” The boys nodded and Harry helped me off the bed. We walked into the living room with Harry staying at my side due to lack of muscle strength in my legs. I plopped down on the couch next to Harry while Niall loaded up netflix and got the snacks. This would be the best night I’ve had since arriving here and nothing was going to change that.


	8. Chapter 8

I opened my eyes with a slight yawn and looked up at Harry who, to my surprise, was looking at me fondly. He jumped as I sat up and placed my lips to his softly which he returned a few seconds later after registering what happened. I looked around and noticed we were still in the living room after our movie night with the boys, who were sprawled around the living room floor fast asleep as the moonlight shone through the windows. I rubbed my eyes and yawned as I sat up fully from my position on Harry’s lap.

“What time is it Harry?” I whispered in a shush tone as not to disturb the others.

“Last I looked it was coming up on two in the morning.” He replied in the same hushed tone only with a chuckle.

Harry looked tired as my eyes adjusted to the darkness around us, “have you even slept yet?” I asked.

He shook his head before answering me, “no, I wanted to make sure you were safe before I dared fall asleep.” I rubbed his cheek and smiled softly at him.

“Well I am, and that means it's time for you to get some rest.” He nodded to show he agreed with me.

We looked around us before carefully standing up off the couch and crept into the hall. We stopped when we heard Niall’s voice, thinking we had woke them up, but decided he was just talking in his sleep as we continued to Harry's room. We plopped down on his bed and Harry immediately wrapped his arms around me protectively. I thought back to when he had snuck into my room and I realized that Harry needed me as much as I currently needed him. He was suffering on the inside and was hiding it from everyone that was close to him. I wanted to help Harry and comfort him when he needed me to, but he hides this part of himself so deep inside his heart until it eats him away. I knew I had to protect him and I knew that I shouldn't because of everything he has done to me but I think I am falling for Harry Styles.

I looked up towards Harry and saw him staring off into the darkness, “Harry,” I stated.

“Yes, love?” He responded immediately meaning he wasn't trying to sleep.

“Lets run away. We have a lot on our shoulders right now and I don't want to drag the others down with us.” Harry sat up on his elbow and looked down at me as I laid under him.

“I've been pondering just taking you and leaving far away from here, If you're serious about this then we need to do it tonight.” I nodded although surprised. I had thought that Harry would shut the idea down and insult me for even suggesting it, I had never thought that he would be getting out of bed to run away with me. I looked at the clocked and noticed it was fifteen minutes until three in the morning.

“We will need to hurry, Liam gets up at five-thirty every morning.” Harry nodded.

Harry pulled two large suitcases from his closet and flipped on his desk lamp. He started cleaning out his dresser as quietly as he could and packed his clothing, accessories, and an extra pair of sneakers into his suitcases. I didn't have anything to pack so I pulled the bedding from his bed and folded it up neatly before looking at Harry. He was taking a group picture of him with the boys and wrapping it in one of the scarves before placing it inside his suitcase. Our room was on the ground floor so we carefully sat everything out the window since leaving through the front door would wake the boys up. Harry pulled a backpack from inside his closet and packed it with all of his toiletries as well as some towels, rags, and toilet paper. He zipped up that backpack and handed me his laptop and phone while he shoved any small items into his pockets.

I watched Harry carefully remove a box from under his bed and opened it. It contained money that was still in its bands from the bank.

“I've been secretly withdrawing money from my account for a few years now. They assumed it was for partying but I put it away so if I ever got tired of the fame I could disappear and still be set. There's got to be a few mil in here which should set us up for a long time.” He said before sealing the box shut and looking up at me.

“Harry we need to leave.” He nodded and held the box as we climbed from the window.

It took a couple trips to fully load up the silver mustang that rested in the garage. I had placed the money in the backseat with the bedding suitcase and the backpack on top of it so it wouldn't come open accidentally. I looked down at Harry’s phone before shutting it off and throwing it in the glove compartment.

“Alright, are you ready for this Leah? We are gonna end up sleeping in this car a few times you know that right? I want to go pretty far away.” I nodded and smiled at him.

“I am fine with anything we do from here on out.” He smiled back at me before pulling out of the garage and driving away from the house.

“Where's my phone Leah?” Harry asked glancing towards me.

“It's in the glove compartment, I turned it off so they wouldn't be able to find us.” Harry nodded as he drove faster.

“It's better if they don't know where we are. They can't be bothered by our actions now and can easily feign ignorance.” I nodded and relaxed in the seat as I looked out the window. Time for a new chapter of my life to begin.


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes and looked around as the car stopped moving. Harry had pulled off onto an isolated path and turned on the mustangs hood so we were completely enclosed. Harry locked the doors and reclined the seat so he could get some sleep. I reached over and took his hand, he jumped having seemingly forgotten I was there, but relaxed and smiled towards me. I kissed his hand before getting comfortable in my seat once again.

“How far have we gotten?” I asked.

“Well it's almost eight in the morning and we've been traveling since about three-thirty. I would say we are a quarter of the way there.” Harry yawned as he looked at me.

“Switch me spots Harry, I can drive for a few hours if you program where we are going into the GPS.” Harry reached over the GPS and programmed a location that was still a whole day's drive away. Harry put the seat up right before we both got out and switched places.

“On the way to where we are going my dad has a secluded cabin. My stepmother didn't know about it since it wasn't under his real name, we could stop there and both catch up on our sleep if you want.” I looked over at Harry as I adjusted the seat. He nodded at me because he was too tired to form proper words. I programmed the GPS for a rest stop at my father's cabin and started the car. I back out onto the main road before heading off down the road. Harry’s quiet snores came from beside me as I occasionally glanced at the GPS. I never thought that taking my sister to a concert would end up with me running away with none other than Harry Styles, the one person I supposedly hated more than anyone else. I chuckled to myself quietly as I stared out on the road.

I had been driving a couple hours and we were almost to my dad's cabin when I glanced at Harry. He looked distressed as he tossed and turned in his sleep which I figured was because of his nightmares. I pulled off the road when the GPS told me to and saw the cabin in the distance. I pulled up on the locked gate and got out of the car. It wasn't locked with the typical padlock, it was a keypad lock that only my mom, dad, and I knew. I typed in the code which clicked and the gate slid open for us. I hopped back into the car and drove through the gate before hopping back out and punching in the number to lock it once more. I went around to Harry and gently shook him until he came out of his nightmare and looked up at me.

“Where are we Leah?” He asked looking around.

“My dads cabin. He used it when he was undercover so no one would hurt us.” Harry nodded as he stood up out of the car and stretched.

“I know you miss your dad, so we could stay here for a while if you would like. It's safe right?” He looked over at me.

“Yeah, if we pull the car into the garage and minimized how much lighting we used then this place is undetectable. You can't find this place unless you know the address which is unlisted.”

“Hey, I know you said your dad was law enforcement, but this seems a little much for a regular cop.” I chuckled.

“He wasn't a normal cop, my dad was a double agent for a local gang. Now help me get this car into the garage.” He hopped into the driver's side while I opened the garage and watched him pull in. I found the spare key hiding in his drill case and opened the door. Harry closed the garage and started unloading everything from the car.

“Okay, so you're telling me that your dad was a dirty cop?” I looked back at Harry as he brought the last of our belongings into the house.

“Yeah, I didn't want you guys to go to the police because of my dad. You all would've signed your death wishes.” Harry paled as he looked at me.

“He would've had us killed?!” I placed my hand on his shoulder.

“Yeah, but he is dead now. No need to worry about that anymore.” Harry seemed to relax and smiled at me.

“There should be canned goods and ramen noodles here for us to eat for the night. Tomorrow we will have to go get food in the small town not far from here.” Harry nodded and plopped down on the couch.

“I am gonna take a nap here before we unpack.” I nodded and went into the kitchen.


	10. Chapter 10

We sat our groceries on the table and Harry looked up at me. I smiled as I started putting away the groceries and hummed as I moved about the kitchen. Harry pulled out some beer from one of the bags and I looked over at him surprised. The look he gave me was one that he hadn't given me since he attempted to kill me.

“How much have you had to drink while I was shopping, Harry?” He shrugged as his hand glided over the knife block that sat on the counter. I put the food I was holding into the fridge and looked at Harry nervously.

“Harry, please don't do this. I don't want to hurt you.” Harry laughed.

“How the hell will you do that?” I felt around underneath the table trying to find the panic button that would call my father's gang. He wasn't worried about the gang hurting him, since he lead them, but he was concerned about the police officers he worked with finding out.

“Leah, I asked you a question.” I jumped as Harry whispered against my ear and held a knife against my throat. My thoughts had taken me away from Harry long enough for him to get the upperhand. I could smell the hard liquor on his breath and knew that I wasn't getting out of this one so I had to think. I knew with the training I got as a teenager from my father I could disarm Harry and take only a little damage but I would have to do something quick to prevent Harry from getting the upper hand once more. Harry grabbed my arms and lead me down the hallway until he came upon what used to be my bedroom when I came here with my dad. He threw me down on the bed and pointed to my shirt.

“Remove all your clothing. I want to see your body completely naked.” I nodded and stripped off my dirty and worn clothing. Harry kicked off his pants as well as cut off his own shirt before climbing on top of me. I tried to hide my body because I didn't want him to see the scars of my past and realize how ugly I am. He pinned my arms down and checked out my body before smirking.

“You're gorgeous, Leah.” I shivered under his words and cried out in pain as he shoved his hard penis inside of me. He groaned as he started thrusting in and out, slowly at first, but gradually gaining speed. I squirmed as he fucked me, trying to get away from his reach, but I only made him angrier. He stabbed the knife down into my right hand causing me to scream in agony. Harry had never done any permanent damage to me in all the attempts he has made on my life but I couldn't escape from a stab wound. It would scar and forever be seen by Harry and I.

Harry groaned my name out before finishing inside me and collapsing next to me. He cuddled into my side as I laid there with a bleeding hand that still had a knife sticking straight through it. I slowly slid out of the bed and went over to my closet, I found a nightgown that I used to love and slipped it on while avoiding the knife at all costs. I went down to the bathroom and bit onto a towel as I started pulling the knife out. The towel fell from my mouth as I screamed in agony trying to remove the knife. I finally pulled the last bit out and looked down at the wound panting from the pain, my blood was running down onto the floor as I looked around in the medicine cabinet for peroxide or alcohol to clean it with. I found some 91% alcohol and poured it into the knife wound gasping from the pain and trying to hold back my screams. I hurried back to my room to grab my old sewing kit and sat next to Harry while I sewed my hand shut on both sides. I went back to the bathroom to wrap my hand multiple times in gauze and tape it down. I looked around in the cabinet and found a bottle of amoxicillin that wasn't expired yet and popped one in my mouth before swallowing it. I had to make sure I didn't get sick because we wouldn't be able to go to the hospital. I slipped into what used to be my father's room and found his old biker gloves that I slipped over my hand to hide the wound. Harry wouldn't remember any of this in the morning so I didn't want to hurt him by letting him see it.

I felt faint from the pain but didn't pay any mind to it as I started making our breakfast of bacon and eggs. I laid them on our plates before going back in our room to wake him up.

“Harry, it's time to wake up and eat breakfast.” He groaned and held his head as he looked up at me then himself. I kept my hand hidden behind my back hoping that he wouldn't notice the blood above his head from my hand.

“What happened?” Harry groaned.

“You got drunk and we had sex, well, you had sex.” Harry’s eyes opened wide as he looked up at me.

“I..I raped you?” I nodded then walked over to him to help him put his clothing on so he wouldn't notice the blood on the bed.  
“Before you start having a breakdown it's fine Harry. I’m not a virgin and I can't have kids so there's nothing to worry about, I promise.” Harry nodded obviously upset as to what he did. I helped him sit down to eat then went back to my room and stripped the bed sheets to replace them. I shoved the sheets in the closet and grabbed out a clean set that I quickly put on the bed before I returned to Harry. I sat down next to him so I could eat my breakfast and glanced over to see him staring at my back. The nightgown I had on was a black and red lace gown that barely went halfway down my thighs, it had a mostly open back so my scars would be visible.

“Leah, what happened to you that caused these?” I looked over at Harry.

“I haven't been completely honest with you Harry, my dad wasn't just a part of that gang, he ran it and my fiancé was his second in command. Regardless of my status to the gang we were all punished equally and when I wouldn't listen to Michael he would cut me once. I wasn't very good at listening.” I chuckled and Harry looked at me with a horrified look on his face.

“One Direction really is in a lot of danger. Is the gang going to be coming after us because we took you?” Harry sounded scared.

“Yes, Harry. Michael was sent to kill you because of our past but he had other motives for coming and if they think you killed him as well then the others are in danger, but that's why we had to run away. Further we are from them the safer they are and the gang can't travel so once they leave the country they'll be fine.”

“Are you sure?” I nodded.

“They're safe for now. I promise.” I kissed Harry softly which he returned. He grabbed my hand and I couldn't hold back the cry of pain. He lifted the glove off my hand and saw the bandages. I could see tears forming in his eyes as he looked away from me and focused on his food.

“Harry..” He shook his head.

“I could’ve killed you Leah...please let me be alone for a while.” I sighed and nodded as he stood up from the kitchen and walked into the bedroom before shutting the door. Maybe staying here wasn't a good idea afterall.


	11. Chapter 11

I didn't hear Leah moving around anymore so I quietly left the bedroom and slipped into the kitchen. I still didn't see Leah as I grabbed a small knife as well as the beer I had bought. I quietly returned to the bedroom and locked the door before sitting on the bed and opening one of the bottles of beer to chug it. This six pack wouldn't get me completely wasted but I didn't need to be. As soon as I finished that one I popped another until eventually the six pack was gone. This was supposed to be for celebrating our freedom but I had ruined that by drinking a bottle of rum while waiting for Leah to get out of the store, I didn't think that after everything between us I would still hurt her when I was drunk. I knew I let Leah down and I didn't deserve the love she gave to me. She would be so much happier if I were to vanish because then she can return to a normal life and One Direction wouldn't be in danger. Everything up to this point has been my fault and I just can't take it anymore. I needed to be punished like that gang would punish Leah.

The bedroom door opened up despite having locked it and Leah ran over to my side. She gently took the knife from my hand and me close to her chest as she kissed my head.

“Leah, please punish me..” Leah stiffened as I forced out the words.

“I can't do that Harry, punishment isn't something that's taken lightly. I couldn't mark up your skin because of what you've done to me.” I let my tears roll down her chest.

“Please..I don't deserve you to be so loving towards me..make me hurt like I made you hurt.” I looked up at her as she looked down at me and sighed. She closed her eyes and when she opened them they were cold and full of hate. She shoved me down onto the floor and stood above me with a scowl on her face.

“Crawl down to foot of the bed, sit on your knees with your back facing me, remove your shirt, and hold onto the bed posts.” I followed her instructions leaving my skin open to her punishment. She left the room and returned moments later with an old black suitcase. She opened it and pulled out two sets of handcuffs that she cuffed my hands to the bed with. She grabbed a whip and cracked it off to her side before looking down at me.

“Are you ready? Their will be six of these because of the beer.” I nodded and gripped the bed posts tighter. I yelled out in pain as the whip made contact with my skin without warning. She didn't stop and delivered five more in the same spot. I was panting as pain overcame me and started seeing spots dance across my vision. Leah flicked opened one of the razors old time barbers used and looked into my pleading eyes.

“You will receive fifteen cuts for my sister, trying to kill me, and now my hand. These will be deep cuts like the ones you've seen on my back and I will not show you mercy if you faint.” I nodded unable to speak and gripped onto my handcuffs. I deserved all this pain that Leah is inflicting because I asked for this, I saw Leah's body so I knew the punishment was rough and painful.

“Here they come, Harry.” I felt the coldness of the blade against my ribs and cried out in pain as it sliced open my side. I bit into my arm as Leah continued to cut in random locations until finally I had received fifteen cuts. I was crying because every movement of my body would cause me to sear in pain. Leah took a spray bottle from with the side pocket of the suitcase and sprayed down my back. I recognized the familiar pain of alcohol but was too exhausted to do anything but flinch away.

“Balance up on your toes.” I nodded and pulled myself up onto my toes. My body was burning in agony as I looked over at Leah.

“You will remain like this until morning. No food or water. Should you give up you'll get five more cuts and have to wait another day for me to tend to your wounds, understand?” I nodded. Leah looked as though she felt guilty but I smiled reassuringly at her. She turned away and left the room to more than likely get some sleep. My punishment took all day as the sun had now set so Leah was probably exhausted. I could hear crying coming from the room next to this one and felt guilty that I made her do this but I had hurt her too many times emotionally to justify not getting punished.

Leah ran into the room and grabbed the whip as the front door opened. I saw her wipe her tears and stand up strong as the door to this room opened and two men walked in.

“Leah?! We thought you were kidnapped.” Marty said. They looked down at me and cringed as they looked back to her.

“I was, but then went with them of my own free will. My father has been killed, were you alerted?” They nodded.

“Michael has also been killed.” Marty added and she nodded.

“I am aware as I am the one that killed him. He broke the one rule we have of not sleeping around outside the gang so I killed him.” They nodded.

“Harry, this Marty and John. They are our brawlers and executioners and this is Harry. I am in a relationship with him and he will be initiated into the gang later this year.” Marty looked at me with jealousy but John elbowed him in the side.

“You are aware now that your father is gone you are now our leader.” John said. She sighed.

“Yes, I am fully aware, and my first order of you two is to no longer hunt One Direction. I am not in danger and they did not kill Michael so there isn't a reason for them to be hunted.” They two nodded and bowed at her order.

“Marty give me the phone that the gang gives you. When you return home tell them of my orders and request a new phone. You are to call me with anything that seems important otherwise I am to be left alone, do you understand?” Marty handed her his phone with a small bow before they both left the room and eventually the house. Leah collapsed onto the bed and fell asleep leaving me with thoughts about what just happened. I was starting to feel faint as my world was spinning from all this new information. I was dating a gang leader and I wasn't even bother by that as much as I should've been. Its certain a change of pace for my life and I welcomed that. I let my head hang down as I tried to drift off into a deep sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

I bolted upright out of my sleep as I remembered what I had done to Harry. I held back my tears because this is what Harry wanted, he wanted to feel pain for the pain he caused me. I didn't care what Harry did to me because I loved him but being the leader of my father's gang, The Vipers, I couldn't show him any favoritism because I was never shown any. I thought back to how broken Harry looked when I was finished and couldn't hold back my tears any longer. I didn't even want to look at the foot of the bed where I knew he would still be chained to the bed but I had to, through my tears I crawled to the edge of the bed and looked down to see a limp and unconscious Harry sitting on his knees due to fainting. I knew that meant I would have to hurt him more but his wounds needed tending and I couldn't wait another day or he would surely die. I uncuffed Harry from the bed and sat behind him as he fell over into my lap. I reached for my razor with shaking hands knowing I had to do this and opened it, I made five shallow cuts across his stomach because I couldn't bring myself to do more. I laid Harry down on his uninjured side and hurried to go get bandages for his chest since I would need a lot. I quickly returned to him when the phone started ringing which I answered immediately and put on speaker phone while I cleaned Harry’s wounds and wrapped him in bandages.

“There's a rival gang moving into our territory and killing our ranks. What do you want us to do?” Marty asked. I glanced at Harry to make sure he was still asleep before I answered.

“I want you to kidnap their partners as well as their children and hold them hostage. I want you to make a deal and if they refuse kill the hostages one by one. Got it Marty?”

“Yes ma’am we will immediately get on that.” I hung up the phone looked back to see Harry staring up at me. He forced himself to sit up from the floor despite the pain he was undoubtedly feeling and wrapped his arms tightly around my body.

“Leah, I love you, I’m sorry for causing you pain.” I lifted Harry's head and kissed him softly which he returned.

“I love you too, Harry.” I rubbed his cheek with my thumb and smiled softly at him before standing up and helping him up.

“You need to eat now Harry.” He nodded his head too weak to fight against me as I walked him into the kitchen. I gently sat him down in his chair before whipping up some quick eggs and toast so I didn't overload his stomach.

“Harry, when our food supplies run out we will be leaving here to move on to our other destination. I don't think I could stay here peacefully knowing what I've done to you here.” Harry stopped eating and I could feel his gaze on my back.

“Leah..” I shook my head refusing to look at him while I made myself breakfast. My guilt was unnecessary, I know, but it killed me inside to know what I've done to Harry. Harry has done so much to me in such a short amount a time including break down the walls I put up, but I couldn't return the pain. I was soft when it came to Harry and I didn't want to be but something told me that I couldn't fix it anymore. I sat down at the table beside Harry and started munching on my own breakfast but I couldn't focus on my food and jumped when Harry placed his soft hand on my bare shoulder.

“Leah please stop blaming yourself. I asked for this knowing how bad it could be, I took the beatings and the cuts because it was what I needed to do.” I smiled sadly at Harry as memories of him yelling in pain and clawing at the bedposts when I whipped him surfaced. I couldn't hold back the tears as I started crying into my hands. Harry stood up from the table having obviously regained some strength and lifted me into his shaking arms. He carried me to the spare bedroom and laid me down on the bed with worry in his eyes. I cried into the bed and Harry crawled on top of me as he roughly crashed his lips down onto mine. I started kissing him back just as rough with my hands going into his hair.

“Would it make you feel better if I punished you? I can't physically harm you because that would hurt me but I can do something else that sometimes is worse than torture.” My eyes widened when I heard the desire in his voice and for a moment I forgot that Harry was even injured and nodded towards him, needing some kind of release from my pain.

“I’m going to take control now Leah and you cannot stop anything I do unless it scares you. Got it?” Harry's voice was so sexual as he whispered those words into my ear. I moaned out a yes as he started ripping away my fragile sleeping clothes.

“I will make you feel good Leah, I promise.” I relinquished my control to Harry as he pinned my arms back over my head.

“I know, I trust you.” And I did trust Harry, with everything in my life.


	13. Chapter 13

I looked over at the sleeping Harry as my body was coming down from it’s high. He was right when he told me that it was worse than torture he could have done as he had teased every part of me. The way our bodies felt when we had finally connected was better than any drug that I experienced with Michael. I slowly slid from the bed so I didn’t wake Harry and started packing up our belongings, I glanced at the window and saw someone quickly duck back into the trees, I ducked down underneath the window and slowly made my way to the living room with my packed bags. I pulled out my phone once I got into the living room and looked up John’s number from the phone’s contacts and dialed it. He answered on the third ring with a loud yawn.

“Hello?” He asked; I must have awoken him as he sounded half-asleep.

“John, it’s Leah. I need you to get up because I need a favor and I can’t trust anyone but you.” I heard the sound of movement come from the other end which I assumed was him getting out of bed.

“Yes ma’am?” He sounded more awake as he answered me this time.

“I need you to bring me one of the hummers from the base and make sure it has a gun inside it, I’ve noticed someone outside my father’s cabin and I believe they’re following me.”

“I’ll have it there in under an hour.” He replied quickly.

“Thank you, I would greatly appreciate it John.”

He hung up and I glanced back towards the bedroom before quietly slipping back inside the bedroom. I closed up the blinds before packing up the punishment items and taking them into the living room. I looked towards the kitchen but decided against packing up the food and walked back to where Harry slept peacefully. I heard the gate alarm go off and knew that John must’ve sped to get here since he was the only other one that had learned the gate code. I heard John come in the house and walked out to meet him as he yawned.

“Here’s that hummer and gun you requested.” He said with another yawn as he handed me the pistol in his hand.

“Thank you, John. Has everything been going smoothly at the base?” I asked.

“No, we believe the base is being watched. Now that you've seen someone following you I can say without a doubt that someone is targeting the gang.” I nodded.

“When we leave here I want you to stay behind. They'll see the hummer leave and believe that Harry and I are alone once again, if they try something I trust you to catch them use the Vipers infamous interrogation technique.” John smirked as he cracked his knuckles and nodded to me.

“With great pleasure, Leah.” I smirked.

“I’m going to have Marty start moving the base. Regardless if it's the police or a rival gang we can't afford to lose those weapons, it would hit us hard if we lost them, especially to a rival gang.” He nodded and pointed to the doorway. Harry was standing there looking at me with concern after having obviously listened in to the conversation.

“I am going to go pack the hummer to give you two some space.” John took our belongings out to the hummer as I sat Harry down at the kitchen table and softened my expression to him.

“Leah, is what I heard true? Someone's been following us to kill you?” Harry asked with concern.

“Yes, it is all true. I believe a rival gang we chased out could be back to get revenge.” I answered honestly because I didn't want to lie to Harry anymore. He needed to know what kind of person I was.

“Then let's not go to our original destination. Let's go to one of your safe house or somewhere we can be safe because I don't want you to get hurt anymore. I will do whatever is necessary to ensure that you are safe.” I looked at Harry with surprise. He would give up his life to keep someone like me safe and happy, someone who kills mercilessly, and leads one of the largest gangs in the states. I chuckled quietly to myself before yelling for John to join me at my side.

“What's up, Leah?” John asked looking between Harry and I.

“I am retreating to one of our further bases. I will call in a few hours with further instructions as long as nothing is eventful and I will have you meet us. Please be careful John.” He looked at me with surprise at the compassion in my voice. He lead Harry and I to the waiting hummer before starting it himself then allowing us to climb in. He retreated inside the house as we pulled out and drove off through a different path so neither of us had to get out and punch in the code which would give us away.

Harry looked over at me with fear in his eyes but I was used to this. That's why this cabin came to be what is was because we were always hunted. I looked over at Harry wondering if I should send him back to his friends but then I would have to kill him. I sighed to myself thinking about all that Harry has now gotten himself into within just a month's time. This situation was a normal thing for me but it was very different for him as a popstar even if he has seen what the gang can do firsthand with the wounds on his body. I turned off the GPS and dialed a number into the hummers built-in phone which was answered by Marty on the second ring.

“What's up, boss?” Marty wasn't as formal as John which at a time like this I welcomed.

“The Vipers are being hunted and they've settled on me as their first target. John is staking out my dads place to kill whoever was there but I need you to start stripping the weapons at the base and prepping them for transport. I also need you and two others to armor up in gear as well as set up three extra sets. We are raiding.”

“Great, Harry raiding with us?” Marty grew excited as the news of a raid. I looked over at Harry who hardened his expression and looked at me determination.

“I am raiding with you guys, yes.” Harry answered before I could.

“Alright, we will see you here boss.” Marty hung up.

“Anything it takes, Leah.” I nodded towards him.


	14. Chapter 14

“Ah!” Harry yelled in pain as a bullet tore through his right shoulder and exited behind him. He held his shoulder but seemed determined to keep fighting to prove to me that he could do anything that anyone else could. I could hear a news chopper overhead and knew I had to get him inside so his face wouldn’t be plastered all over the news later this evening.

“Harry, get back!” He looked back at me and nodded before retreating to behind the hummer. We had been ambushed as soon as we had finished the last of the transports by the rival gang we had been suspecting. I stood up behind the hummer’s door and let off a few shots of my handgun catching two in the neck before ducking and running over to where Harry had went. I saw John pull up behind the gunfire and joined me at my side as I looked over the gunshot wound in Harry’s arm. Harry shooed me away signaling that he was fine and looked out to the rival gang where they were trying to regroup but Marty was pushing them back. I looked at John and handed him my gun before slipping under Harry’s arm to help him back inside the base.

“I’m gonna get him back inside before that damned news crew sees his face, I want you to help Marty push them back then open fire on anything that moves, I don’t want to see a single one of these fuckers left alive. We gave them mercy last time but that won’t happen again.” John nodded as I retreated inside the base with Harry in my arms. I put pressure on the wound in his shoulder and looked down at him with a serious expression that he returned.

“We are going to have to snipe from inside here. The last thing we both need is that news chopper catching the face of the new Harry Styles helping a criminal in a mass shootout.” I said with a firm tone in my voice. I had instructed Marty to leave a few snipers so should we need to retreat we could and snipe from the inside so all I had to do was find them.

“Do you think anyone has made it inside this base while we were distracted?” Harry asked.

“It’s a very real chance.” I answered while thinking. I stood up with Harry and stayed low as I walked around our base looking for the snipers. I found them and they hadn’t been touched by our rivals yet so I was thankful that Harry and I still stood a chance.

“Leah, I have no idea how to use one of these.” I nodded as I walked over to him and placed the gun in his hand the way he needed to hold it.

“This is how you hold it and as long as you hold it this way your aim should be good. Sniper’s aren’t hard to use but they take some getting used to so don’t fret if you miss because we only need to push them back away from the base so we have them upper hand again. After this Harry, you will be in the gang and should you ever want to you could return to One Direction with our protection.” Harry looked at me with a firm expression and shook his head.

“No, that life isn’t me anymore Leah. I’ve been pulled into this life ever since I first laid my hands on you and I won’t be leaving until I die. I told you, anything it takes, and I meant it.” I smiled as I helped Harry up onto some empty shipping crates so he could perch up on our sniper windows and aim outwards easier. I took his handgun from him and climbed up on the perch next to him and aimed for the ones surrounding John and Marty. I took a deep breath and took my shot catching one right between his eyes with a successful smirk and reloaded quickly for another shot. I saw Harry take down a few with shots in the neck and watched as the love of killing took over his face. I watched in awe as he pushed away what was left of Harry Styles, pop star and idol for young kids everywhere, and became Harry Styles, boyfriend of a gang leader and assassin extraordinaire. I turned back to my snipe to take out a few more before they finally started retreating trying to get their leader’s body. I shot the ground in front of the leader’s body and watched as they ran off with their figurative tails between their legs.

“We did it, Harry.” He turned to me and nodded with a smile on his face as he hopped down from the perch.

John and Marty joined us inside with victorious smirks on their faces, “Fuck yeah! We tore their asses down!” Marty yelled with excitement.

“I must admit that was the greatest fun I’ve experienced in a long time. Leah, your shooting was wonderful.” John said calmly.

“Not me.” They looked at me bewildered as I pointed to Harry who still held his sniper in his hands.

“Not bad, Harry. Your shooting was great for someone that hasn’t ever shot a sniper before.” John’s compliment had Harry smiling sheepishly.

“He will be our newest sniper as soon as his induction ceremony is over.” I said calmly.

Harry smiled weakly at me as the wound in his shoulder started finally getting to him. I caught him as he started to fall and looked down at him with a small smile and held him closely. John helped me lift him up and get him into the remaining hummer that was still inside the warehouse. John and Marty took the front while I hopped inside the back and laid my head against the headrest.

“Leah, you’re bleeding!” Marty yelled at me surprised. I touched my stomach and pulled my hand up to my face to see the blood on my hand.

“Oh, so I am…” I chuckled weakly and felt the effects of the blood loss. I closed my eyes and got my body comfortable enough to pass out from it.


	15. Chapter 15

I watched Leah's chest rise and fall as she slept after her surgery. I held my head as I thought back to the firefight because I didn't remember Leah even being shot, but then again I had been shot and wasn't focusing on anything else. John placed his hand on my shoulder as I looked up at him. He nodded towards the hallway and i stood up to walk out with him.

“Don't worry too much about Leah, it may be hard to believe but I've seen her take worse and still pull through. I promise that Leah will survive this.” John said softly.

“I really hope you're right John. Losing her will probably make me go just a little crazier than I already am.” I replied.

I looked back into the hospital room and figured it was probably about time I called the boys. They've probably been worried sick about us and while I don't feel guilty about leaving them, I don't feel good about it either. I walked into Leah's room and picked up the phone that was for family to use. It's been almost three weeks since I last spoke to them, god what would they think about me, assuming they didn't think I was dead. I took a deep breath and called Liam’s cell phone.

“Hello?” Liam answered on the first ring. He sounded like he had been crying just before answering the phone.

“Liam…” Harry paused, “I….I’m sorry…”

“Harry?! Where are you Harry?!” Liam sounded worried.

“I can't tell you that at the moment, Leah is in pretty bad shape and I just really need someone to talk to.” Harry said quietly.

“That means that was you and Leah we saw on the news...Harry what have you gotten yourself into?” Liam asked.

“Well, I joined Leah's gang, we kidnapped a gang leader Liam. Leah and I decided to run away so you didn't get involved but I ended up hurting Leah. She forgave me but I couldn't forgive myself...I had her do some bad things to me and I've killed people now...I won't be returning to One Direction as I like this feeling I have now, but please don't think any less of me. This will be the last time you're going to hear from me because I can't risk your lives for ours but I miss you guys…” Harry said with tears forming in his eyes.

“We miss you Harry, I am glad you're alive but promise me you'll be careful. I don't want to hear that you've been killed or locked up, and tell Leah it's empty without her laugh here.” Liam said with a somber attitude as he hung up the phone. I dropped the phone and pulled at my hair until I felt two arms wrap around me. I looked towards the bed and when I didn't see Leah I turned around in her arms.

“You can go back to them Harry.” She said softly as she ran her hand up my body.

“No, I am happy here with you Leah. I just didn't think they'd miss me so bad and it hurts to know how much pain I've caused them.” I replied as I nuzzled my head against her hand. 

“It'll pass Harry, but never forget the fun times you've shared with them. I will never forget my sister so promise me you'll never forget them.” I nodded as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed me softly. I returned her kiss and looked down into her eyes.

“Our lives are about to become super complicated, aren't they?” I asked with a chuckle.

“Yep, and you better be ready because life in a gang is never boring.” Leah said back with a chuckle.

“No it is not.” I said as I kissed her again, “no it's not.” I repeated with a smile on my lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Hope you all liked it even though this is one of my older pieces!


End file.
